Daydreaming
by PeanutButterCookiesYum
Summary: Jemima dreams about her future with the Rum Tum Tugger and maybe the other way around :   Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Jemima lays on a junk pile next to Lettie. While Electra goes on and on about how she thinks Pouncival might like her, Jemima starts to think about _him _again.

_Jemima is in her happy place, the dandelion field, when suddenly the Rum Tum Tugger rides in on a white stallion-wait, I mean- white Pollicle. She runs up and kisses him. He helps her onto the Pollicle, in front of course so he can put his arms around her. They ride across the field, dandelion fluff bursting into the air. When the Pollicle starts to get tired, Tugger stops. He climbs down then helps Jemima down too, he lets his paws linger on her hips for another moment before kissing her. Then the two walk along the sidewalk toward the Jellicle Junkyard. Before they enter, Tugger sits Jemima down on a bench. He then takes a knee and pulls a diamond studded collar out from behind him. "Will you marry me?" Jemima squeals and hugs Tugger. "Yes!" she says into his mane._

_Two months later they get married in the field. Etcetera strongly disapproved, mostly because she wanted Tugger for herself. Later they have two queen-kits and a tom. Allen, the magical tom. And Saraphena and Calyn, the psychic queens._

Her thoughts were invaded when Etecetera pounced on her. "You were day dreaming about Tugger!"

She can feel her cheeks heat up. "So! You guys do too!"

Electra didn't disagree, neither did Victoria. "Of course we do!" Etcetera said, grinning.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Request from A Raven Like A Writing Desk. I hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cats. Duh.**

The Rum Tum Tugger never thought about a queen for very long but this certain queen was different. Even though she was still technically a kit, Tugger couldn't stop thinking about her. Her beautiful red fur and her equally beautiful voice. He melted when he heard her singing, but didn't most toms?

When Tugger was supposed to be helping Misto round up all the kits so that Jenny could talk to them, he drifted off.

_It was a dark spring day and every jellicle could sense a storm coming. As the storm approached, Tugger heard a high-pitched sqeal coming from behind a junkpile. When he looked, a bright red queen was laying by herself in a shivering, wet ball of fur. Tugger picked her up and took her to his den. He layed her on his bed and dried her off with an old towel. They lay there for awhile, Jemima was actually asleep the whole time and Tugger patiently waited for to awake. When she did wake up, and saw the Rum Tum Tugger laying next to her, she almost fainted but Tugger pulled her close to him. "It's alright, Jemi, I'll keep you warm." he soothed. Jemima lay in his arms, not believing what was happening. All she could say was, "Can I stay here?" Tugger kissed her forehead and said, "Of course. As long as you want. Forever, preferably." Jemima smiled. "Okay!"_

"Tugger! Snap out of it!" Misto yelled. "Jenny'll be upset with you if you don't get the kits to her."

Tugger fluffed his mane. "Oh well. It'll be worth it."

Misto wrinkled his nose, confused. "Huh? I'm sorry, I can't see into you little mind, Tuggs. What are you talking about?"

The Rum Tum Tugger grinned and said, "You'll never know."

**A/N: Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: New chappy! Yay. :) Hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Cats.**

* * *

Aunt Jenny wanted all the kits to see her. No one knew what for but they listened. Mostly because Tugger came to get them. How could they not? Now if it was some other jellicle they probably wouldn't have gone. But of course Jennyanydots asked Tugger to do it, everybody listens to him, somewhat.

All the kits sat in a huddle in front of Jenny in the middle of the Junkyard. Electra, Cettie, and Vicky sat in a circle around Jemima. They nervously chattered about what Jenny could possibly need them for.

"Maybe we're running out of food and she wants us to catch a bunch mice!" said Etcetera.

Pouncival walked up and made an unpleasant noise. It sounded like a he was coughing and laughing at the same time. "You guys are stupid! We never run out of food!"

Etcetera made a face. "Shut up! Maybe we are now because you're eating so much, fattie!" All the kits erupted in laughter and some pat Pouncival on the stomach. His face turned red and he sank back. Etcetera laughed and crawled next to Pouncival.

"Hey, I was just kidding okay? I didn't mean it. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, Pounce."

"It's alright," Pouncival said. "I know you didn't mean it."

Then Etcetera hugged him and all the kits started a huge hugging circle. Misto and Tugger stood back smiling at the kits. No one would've guessed what Tugger was actually smiling about.

"What do you think Jenny wants them for?" Misto asked.

Tugger shrugged. "I dunno."

"Hey, Tugger?"

"Yeah, Sparkly?" Tugger replied, smirking at Misto's reaction to his new nickname.

Misto sighed and said, "First, don't ever call me that again. Second, why have you been in such a good mood lately?"

Tugger's smile fell. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't know, you've just been really happy the past few days. More than usual."

"Well, maybe just a queen I've been thinking about." Tugger suggested.

His tuxedo friend raised an eyebrow. "And who might that be?"

Tugger was about thinking about telling Misto everything but Jenny yaved to the two toms. "Get over here!"

Victoria, Electra, Etcetera, and Jemima nearly fainted when the Rum Tum Tugger walked over. The squealing could've damaged your eardrums. As usual, they ignored poor Misto. Only Victoria at least said hello.

Tugger winked at Jemima and layed and arm around her shoulders. "Listen to Aunt Jenny, girls."

They giggled and turned to listen when Tugger playfully frowned at them. Mistoffelees stood off to the side by himself, watching as the queen-kits latched themselves to Tugger's legs and squealed excitedly. He sighed and turned to leave but a tiny paw wrapped itself around his wrist.

It was Victoria. A faint blush could be seen under her pure white fur. Misto's lips curled up into a smile and he grabbed Victoria's paw.

"Yes, Vicky?"

Victoria's cheeks turned redder. "Uh, well, I needed to ask you something but, um, I'll probably explode if I do and if I don't then Cettie will kill me even though I don't think she could an-"

"Vicky!" Misto added before she could say anything, "Just say it."

She didn't say anything for a minute, then said quickly, "Will you go to the ball with me?"

Misto couldn't believe it. He thought Victoria might like him but didn't think she would ask him to go the ball with her. Finally, his feelings were returned.

He cleared his throat a couple times then paused dramatically. "Yes!" Victoria squealed and hugged him. Misto stood shocked for a moment then hugged her back. She turned and ran towards her friends and told them the news. They all started squealing and hugging Victoria.

Misto's attention was pulled away when Tugger was suddenly next to him, laughing. "What are you laughing at, Fluffy?"

Tugger stopped laughing and glared at his friend. "Well, Sparkly, I think it's kinda funny that you're going to the ball with her. And shouldn't the tom ask the queen?"

"I was going to ask her later but she beat me to it. I really like her, and you shouldn't be laughing. Don't you have a crush on Jem-"

"If you say her name out loud, where everyone can hear, I will set a rabbid Pollicle on you!" Tugger snarled.

Misto couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, okay, I won't. But you should really ask her to go to the ball with you."

"NO."

"Why not?" Misto asked. He looked towards the queen-kits and smiled. They were all so cute, especially Vicky. Though he would never say that to anyone but Tugger.

"Well, a lot of jellicles would hate me, and her. And I don't want that." Tugger sighed. "The rest of my fan-kittens would threaten to kill her and Pouncival and Tumblebrutus would actually kill me."

Jennyanydots was telling the kits that someone had taken all of the food. Etcetera jumped up and yelled, "I was right!". They all giggled and Pouncival groaned. She stuck her tongue out at him and laughed.

Tugger started laughing and Jemima turned to look at him. He winked at her and she smiled and quickly turned away. It was Misto's turn to laugh. Tugger glared at him.

"Go talk to her, Fluffy!" Misto urged. He nudged Tugger toward the crowd. He tried to resist but gave up and swaggered into the swarm of kits. Misto lost sight of him and started to panic, but there were no high-pitched squeals so he was alright. A few minutes later, Tugger walked back out holding Jemima by the wrist. Her big eyes were even bigger and her cheeks were scarlet. Etcetera was watching the two with an evil look on her face. She was obviously furious.

Misto watched as Tugger pulled Jemima away from everyone else. He winked at Tugger and turned back towards Jenny, giving them some privacy. Some of the kits were now trying to help the old queen think of who would've done it. Others were just lying down, ignoring the commotion.

Jennyanydots turned towards Misto and waved him over. "Yes?" He asked politely.

"Who do you think would take the food? Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer of Macavity? I doubt Macavity would want our food, but maybe evil has wrecked his mind."

He sighed and thought for a minute. "Well, maybe Jerrie and Teazer did as a joke. Or Macavity has completely lost it and ran out of diabolical plans." Victoria and Electra giggled and Misto could feel his cheeks heat up.

"Thank you, Mistoffelees." Jenny said. She politely pushed him away and went back to talking to the kits.

As he walked closer, Misto heard small bits of Tugger's and Jemima's conversation. "-wondering for a while if you would want to go to the ball with me." Tugger said, holding onto Jemima's paws.

Jemima jumped up and down and squealed, "Yes!" Tugger smiled and looked over Jemima's shoulder, he smiled at Misto who smiled back.

Everyone was happy. Well, maybe not everyone but at least four jellicles were. No more secrets or pretending. This year, the Jellicle Ball would be the best yet.


End file.
